


threepover

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux, eager to expand his base of sexual knowledge, requests that Mitaka spend a night with him and Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from [this](http://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=557) a softer world strip.

There's a difference between deference and submission.

Conveniently for Mitaka, he's both deferential and submissive, so he's never under any pressure to keep that particular difference in mind - but deferential or submissive or both or neither, he’s not a _prude_. Thanisson had made sure to make Mitaka aware of how the other lieutenants saw him - a spineless boot-licker who'd go to the grave without ever having felt the touch of another human being - and Mitaka had made sure to demonstrate to him, right then and there, how wrong those lieutenants were.

Thanisson had shot off on his face, and Mitaka had laughed, not wholly kindly, when Than ("Can I call you Than? Since we've fucked now and all?" Mitaka had asked him afterward, and Thanisson had thrown a hand over his eyes and groaned, "I get it, alright? I'm sorry for ever questioning your... _experience_ ," and Mitaka had laughed again, though a little kinder, because he liked Thanisson well enough and didn't want to scare him off, only spook him a bit) tried squirming away from the insistent, wet-hot tug of his mouth again immediately following his first orgasm.

Mitaka had made him come three times that night. Well, two-and-a-half - the third one was dry if it was anything at all; mostly, Thanisson had tilted his head up to the ceiling and wailed, plaintively, "I'm going to fucking _die_ ," as his cock had jerked, raw and red, in Mitaka's sure grip. Still, though, two-and-a-half out of three wasn't bad.

What was bad, however, was that, despite Thanisson very gracefully lubricating the rumor mill with presumably tasteful yet suggestive remarks about his firsthand experience with Mitaka's _experience_ , it still hadn't reached the ears of the only person aboard this damned ship who he wanted to hear them: General Hux.

Or maybe it had, and the general simply wasn't interested. His homosexuality was an open secret among his crew, which Mitaka found admirable - the general wielded so much power that he could probably bend a man over on the bridge and rail him in full view of everyone's watchful eyes, and they, Mitaka included, would simply politely avert their gazes - but that was all that was common knowledge. Mitaka had no idea what kind of men the general was attracted to, or if the general was even sexually active at the moment. Certainly there must not be an excess of time for fraternization when you're co-commanding an entire ship in the middle of an intergalactic war.

Perhaps the general had caught wind but had misconstrued his forwardness with Thanisson as a preference for domination. If Thanisson had given anyone that idea, Mitaka would string him up by the guts - or at least visualize doing so very intensely, since Thanisson was, in his opinion, an asset that the crew couldn't afford to lose, and also Mitaka might want another go-around with him at some point.

He would have to brainstorm another way to catch the general's eye, it seemed.

-

He had brainstormed for a few days, and then Lord Ren had used the Force to drag him away from his duties before shoving him into an empty conference room.

Mitaka knew better than to speak out of turn, but waiting for the lord to stop breathing so harshly through his mask's vocoder was becoming tedious. "Sir," he said, making sure to emphasize the deference and submission that had ended up, in its own roundabout way, getting him into Thanisson's pants, "is there something that I can do for you?"

"You want him," the lord said; through the vocoder, it sounded, as did everything he uttered while wearing that awful thing on his head, mechanically gruff.

"I'm sure that I don't know what you're talking about, sir," Mitaka said, making sure to bow his head a little. He honestly didn't know what the lord was talking about - he couldn't possibly be jealous that Mitaka had bedded Thanisson, could he? Surely he had more important things to worry about. Mitaka wasn't even sure that the lord could feel sexual arousal, let alone for Thanisson; the only emotion that ever seemed to come off him was anger, in waves and waves.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he accused. "General Hux. You want him."

Wait, could the lord read minds? Mitaka genuinely, in that moment, couldn't remember. Clearly he could in certain circumstances, but those circumstances were generally accompanied by a lot of agonized screaming. Mitaka was positive that he hadn't felt the lord enter his mind and pluck his deepest secrets from it like fruit - at least not recently. He shuddered, recalling his initial screening for treasonous thoughts when he had been hired to work upon the Finalizer.

"Did you...did you really forget that I could read minds?" the lord asked, sounding, for once, befuddled instead of angry. "That's kind of, like, my whole thing. Anyway," he said, infusing his words once more with the impassioned fury that he was known for, "it's not like I even needed to read your mind. You broadcast your desire to everyone around you. Even the Resistance scum probably know just how much you want General Hux."

"I don't," Mitaka began, emboldened by confusion at the sudden sharp turn that his day had taken, "see how that is any of your business - um, Lord Ren, sir."

"It's my business because General Hux belongs to me," the lord stated gravely.

Hm. Well. Mitaka hadn't been expecting that. Maybe he was misinterpreting what the lord meant by "belonging"?

"You have not misinterpreted me, lieutenant," the lord clarified. "General Hux and I have been seeing each other intimately for three weeks now." He sounded proud - not the pride of a Knight, but the pride of a teenager bragging about having lost his virginity. No, that wasn't quite right, either - the pride of an elementary school student bragging about having held hands with their crush.

"I'll have you know," Lord Ren snapped, "that General Hux and I have had quite a lot of sex in those three weeks."

"Um, congratulations, sir?" Mitaka ventured.

"That's not why we're here, though," Lord Ren informed him. Mitaka was going to get whiplash from the amount of directions that this conversation was going in. "Well, I mean, it sort of is... Ugh. Sorry. I'm not very good at this." The lord fiddled with whatever mechanism kept his mask in place and, before Mitaka could steel his nerves in the face of whatever lied beneath that mask, pulled it off his head.

He was...not unattractive. Mitaka could say with honesty that he hadn't been terribly fond of men who wore their hair long in the past - something, he was sure, that had to do with his strict military background - but it seemed to suit Lord Ren upon first impression, falling in dark, bodied waves around his face and grazing his shoulders. His nose was angular in a way that might have looked mismatched on someone with smaller proportions, but even underneath his garments, Lord Ren obviously wasn't a small man, and his nose even seemed to give a bit of balance to his face, offsetting the freckles - moles? - dotting his skin, and the watery depth of his eyes, black and slick like pools of oil.

"I can still hear your thoughts," the lord said, ducking his head slightly to smile almost bashfully, and, oh, that _voice_. "Sir," Mitaka attempted to say, but only his mouth formed the word, his throat dryer than a sand planet, and so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Sir," he said. "You're...beautiful. Forgive me for speaking so frankly, but no wonder General Hux has been seeing you intimately."

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Lord Ren said. _Fuck_ , that voice practically rumbled out of the lord's chest, across the room, and straight into Mitaka's cock through its slit. "Armitage - I mean, General Hux - is...how shall I say this...enthusiastic. Between you and I, lieutenant, he seems to be making up for lost time by trying to suck my soul out through my cock. I can't complain - " Here, he leaned almost conspiratorially toward Mitaka, as if the general was right outside the room. "The sex is amazing - but he's, well. Eager to expand his base of knowledge. He has granted me the task of propositioning you for an evening spent together - the three of us, his quarters."

"Did you Force choke me?" Mitaka asked in lieu of providing an answer. "Am I having some sort of lewd hallucination in those few twilight moments before I lose consciousness? ...Um, sir."

"You don't have to continue calling me 'sir,'" the lord said. "Well, at least right now. It would raise suspicions if you were no longer to defer to my rank among the crew. Please, call me Ren."

"Ren," Mitaka repeated, trying to feel out the word without the customary title of "Lord" attached to it. It felt nice but surreal, much like literally everything else right now. "Well, Ren, if I'm not being rushed to the med bay as we speak, then that is an emphatic 'yes.'"

"Excellent," Ren said, smiling again. His lips were full and dark and wet, as if he had been biting them nervously underneath the mask, and his teeth were as charmingly oversized as the rest of him. Mitaka didn't know how he was ever going to interact in public with the lord - with Ren, now.

"General Hux will send you a time and date on a private channel soon. Be expecting it, lieutenant," Ren informed him before donning his mask once more. "You're excused."

-

 **General Hux:** _You are to report to my quarters at 2100 hours._  
**General Hux:** _And bring a change of clothing. We'd prefer for you to stay the night._

-

Mitaka still isn't entirely sure that he isn't experiencing oxygen deprivation, or that a particularly cruel and over-involved joke isn't being played on him. Still, though, he is nothing if not loyal, and so he turns up in front of General Hux's quarters at 2100 hours sharp, freshly showered and with a modestly-packed overnight bag.

"You may enter," the general calls as the door hisses open. He steps inside, and it hisses shut - a little ominously, he thinks, because he can't actually see the general, or Ren for that matter.

"Um, sir?" he cautions.

"Ah, good, so it is you, Mitaka!" the general says, stepping out from another room and into the foyer. He's wearing a robe that looks as soft as silk - actually, it might be real silk; if anyone deserves such luxury, it's the general.

"Ugh, you should hear him," Ren says, also stepping into the room. "It's almost sickening, how highly he thinks of you."

Mitaka is thinking very little about the general all the sudden, actually, because Ren is as naked as the day he was born, and his cock is an easy eight inches flaccid. The general follows his line of sight and snorts indelicately. "Don't worry," he soothes Mitaka, a touch of amusement present in his voice. "Neither of us expect you to take that inside your body tonight - not without a lot of enthusiasm and preparation, at least."

"This has...all happened very quickly," he says, tearing his eyes away from the flesh-colored tree stump that Ren apparently calls a cock and making eye contact with the general that he regrets so immediately that he averts his eyes fast enough to make him feel dizzy - or maybe that's because he's about to have a threesome with the co-commanders of the _Finalizer_ , one of whom he's been pining for since being assigned to the ship and one of whom he's been pining for over the course of the afternoon.

It could be either at this point.

The general extends a hand and rests it gingerly upon Mitaka's shoulder. The movement shifts his robe in a way that bares part of his collarbone. Mitaka has never been harder in his life, and they've done absolutely nothing besides converse briefly on the possibility of engaging in coitus.

"There's no need to be intimidated," the general tells him, thumb rubbing little circles into Mitaka's skin that he can feel even through his clothing. "Yes, we outrank you out there, but in here, there is no rank." He pauses for a moment, considering. "Well, there certainly _can_ be a facsimile of rank if that's the direction that the night takes, but I trust that you understand that we are as human as you, Mitaka." His voice dips a little lower as he adds, "As desirous of pleasure. As inclined toward carnal indulgence."

"Sir," Mitaka says, using every ounce of training to keep his voice steady, "I'm going to come in my pants if you keep talking like that."

"What did I just tell you?" the general chides him gently. "In here, it's Hux." He withdraws his hand from Mitaka's shoulder and turns his gaze to Ren, who has taken to leaning against the door frame, watching them with a gaze that's inexplicably both bored and transfixed, his cock beginning to perk up in interest and twitching when he makes eye contact with Hux. "You told me that he was experienced, Ren," he accuses.

"He is!" Ren cries. "I can see in his mind that he's very experienced at both giving and receiving pleasure - and with a preference for giving it, at that." He coughs indelicately and adds, in a rush, "Also, Thanisson told me that Mitaka made him come three times."

"It was more like two-and-a-half," Mitaka clarifies. "He - I think he may have had a dry orgasm after the first two? I'm not entirely sure."

Hux turns back to face Mitaka and bites his bottom lip for a brief moment, coyly. "You're so confident in your skills that you don't even consider a dry orgasm a proper one, Mitaka?" He sounds entirely too pleased.

"I wasn't joking before," Mitaka tells him. "I'm going to come in my pants pretty soon here, and I don't want the night to be over that quickly, sir - um, Hux."

"Well, we can't have that, now, can we?" Hux asks. "Do I have to lock that cock up to ensure that it stays hard for us?"

"No! No, sir - fuck, I mean, Hux, sorry, this is a lot to - no. Lead the, um, way. To the bedroom," he says.

Nailed it.

-

Mitaka may not come in his pants, but when Hux urges him down onto the bed and steps back just far enough for Mitaka to take him in wholly as he slips the robe off his body, it takes a valiant effort not to do just that. He may not be as long or as thick as Ren, but his cock is so fucking _pretty_. Mitaka had never thought of cocks as "pretty" before; sure, he enjoyed his... _interactions_ with them, but he'd never given much thought to their aesthetic value before now. Hux's cock is a flushed pink, cut in contrast to Ren's, and it's clearly just as onboard with tonight's plans as Hux himself is, if not more so, already half-hard.

He forces himself to look away from Hux's cock to take in the rest of his body - slim arms connected to thin wrists with slender fingers on the hand. A trimmed dusting of pubic hair that, to Mitaka's delight, is as red as the hair on his head. Nipples that match the hue of his cock in a strangely satisfying symmetry. His eyes are a blue that twinkle with delight and flattery at Mitaka's breathless reaction.

"See something you like?" he teases lightly, turning slowly around so that Mitaka can take in the back half of his body. His ass is small but pert, and while Mitaka prefers to bottom, he's struck with a sudden, blinding desire to bury himself deep in that ass, pale and curiously absent of freckles for a redhead.

"He's enjoying the show," Ren says lazily. He's still in the doorway, though flipped, so that he's looking into the bedroom instead of the foyer. Sometime during the short walk to the bedroom, his cock has gotten almost fully hard.

"Oh, stop trying to play it off like you're not into this, too," Hux says.

"I never said that I wasn't enjoying you preen like a peacock in front of our guest here," Ren tells him. "Just letting you know that what you're doing is clearly working for him."

"I don't need your _magic powers_ to realize that," Hux says derisively. "You can see for yourself how hard and wet that cock of his is, straining those trousers." Hux clicks his tongue and turns to face Mitaka once more, glancing down at his cock. "Let's get you comfortable. Take off your clothes - and don't spend a second longer doing so than you need to."

"What if I had wanted a striptease?" Ren grouses.

"This is happening because _I_ wanted it, Ren," Hux reminds him. "You'd do well to remember that, or I may feel inclined to lock _your_ cock up tonight, instead."

"Promises, promises."

Mitaka has divested himself of his clothing and has even taken the initiative to fold it neatly and set it on top of the durasteel chest of drawers. Hux makes an approving noise, and Mitaka assumes that it's coming from a place of pride in his subordinate not only following his orders but exceeding his expectations, as well, until Hux says, "You've got a very nice cock, Mitaka - large enough for me to enjoy the stretch, but not as inconveniently-sized as Ren's."

"I didn't hear you complaining about the size of my cock last night!" Ren cries, offended. "In fact, I distinctly remember you telling me to use 'that fat cock' to 'split you in half.'" Mitaka never thought that he'd see the day where the Master of the Knights of Ren would use air quotes, or use the phrase _fat cock_. "You _size queen_ ," Ren adds, accusatory.

Hux sighs. "Well, I certainly won't deny what we both know to be true. Now, Mitaka, you have a choice here - either you can let me ease us into tonight's activities by jacking you off, or you can watch Ren and I to acclimate yourself to how we express ourselves intimately."

"I want to watch!" Mitaka practically yelps. What was all of that, before, about deference and submission? He can't remember, not when Hux is smiling almost wolfishly at him.

"I was hoping that you'd agree to that," Hux tells him. "Not that I'm not eager to get my hands on you, but I must admit that I'm a bit of a - performer, shall we say?"

"I know that you'll perform beautifully," Mitaka says, meaning it wholeheartedly.

"We should have gagged him," Ren says, rolling his eyes. "Not that you can stuff a gag into his mind as easily as he'd let you stuff one into his mouth."

"Ren, I'm not going to continue reminding you that tonight is for me," Hux snaps. "Just for that, you're going to eat me out - put that mouth to better use than talking back to me. Get on the bed."

Ren switches gears so fast that Mitaka has to stifle a surprised sound. He practically knocks Mitaka onto the floor as he scrambles onto the bed and assumes a position that Mitaka has no choice but to assume he's assumed many times before tonight.

Hux touches Mitaka's cheek gently, his hand blood-hot and shockingly dry. "I promise you that I have him trained better than that. He's just being a bit greedier than usual tonight because, for once, he doesn't have my undivided attention." He retracts his hand from Mitaka's face and adds, "Find a comfortable spot to watch us. You can touch yourself, but only come if you know that you can get hard again tonight," before joining them on the bed.

Mitaka readjusts just in time to watch Hux press a sweet kiss to Ren's mouth before positioning himself so that he's facing Mitaka once more, his thighs bracketing Ren's face. He hovers over him a bit and asks, "What do you say, Ren?"

"I'm sorry for talking back to you," Ren apologizes. He doesn't sound sorry so much as deeply, _deeply_ turned on.

"Sweet boy," Hux praises him, "apologizing without me even having to tell you to, but I meant for you to say thank you."

"Thank you," Ren says, and then, as if he's pained, "Please sit on my face, Hux, _fuck_..."

"I told you that he was greedy," Hux tells Mitaka before lowering the last few inches down onto Ren's face.

Mitaka is no stranger to anilingus, and he knew even before tonight that sitting on faces was, indeed, a thing that people did in a sexual context, but even someone with his experience would have never dreamed of putting the two together - and Ren eats ass, as it turns out, like a starving man confronted with his first meal in weeks, enthusiastic, and noisy to the point of being gratuitous. Mitaka had considered keeping his hands off himself altogether, not entirely confident in his ability to get hard again tonight like Hux had requested, but Ren makes a particularly vulgar, wet smacking sound with his mouth at the same time that Hux lets out a soft, happy moan, and Mitaka's hand is on his cock before he even consciously realizes it.

Hux rides Ren's face like how Mitaka imagines he rides his cock. His body moves like it's restless, though his face is the picture of smug satisfaction, and Mitaka spares a thought for Ren's lungs. He can't possibly be getting air with Hux riding him like that.

Ren squirms showily as if in answer, and Hux rolls his eyes. "He can't breathe very well," he tells Mitaka, the words sounding only slightly labored, "but that's what he likes. He gets off on not being able to take a breath like this. It's like - oh, _fuck_ , Ren, right there, _shit_ , you’re so talented - " Hux hangs his head and breathes heavily for a moment before continuing. "It's like choking. He likes my hands on his throat, too, but he likes this better - don't you, Ren?"

Ren makes a noise of agreement before Hux draws in a sharp breath. "Mind your teeth, you cur," he snarls in pained pleasure. "Filthy boy - you don't even need a stern hand to guide you, do you? Just the promise of getting to eat me out is enough. Mitaka saw you, you know; you almost sent him flying into the wall with how quickly you shoved past him in your haste to get into position. I've never - I _said_ , mind your teeth!" he breaks off to hiss, though, in Mitaka’s opinion, it doesn't really seem like Hux wants him to mind his teeth at all. "I've never seen someone so willing to degrade themselves in this way."

Ren reaches a tentative hand around to Hux's waist, silently asking, and Hux bats it away. "You'll make me come from this and nothing else or you're not coming at all tonight," he threatens. "I'll make you watch me take Mitaka into my mouth instead, or maybe my arse - he's so well-behaved, I know he won't bruise me unless I ask for it."

Ren makes a pitiful noise, and Mitaka almost - _almost_ \- feels bad for him. "Quit your whining," Hux says, "I know you can come just from eating me out - oh, _fuck_!" he bites out, movements going erratic, Mitaka's eyes glued to him as his cock jerks untouched, splattering come all over his stomach. “Fuck, yes, Ren, yes, _yes_ \- " He bites his bottom lip again and reaches for Ren's cock; it only takes a few strokes before Ren is coming, too, and Mitaka with him, because, _fuck_ , how is he _not_ going to?

Hux takes a luxurious moment to catch his breath before unhurriedly climbing off Ren and flopping strangely gracefully onto the bed. "This is not," he muses, "how I planned the first orgasms of the night to go."

Ren sits up a bit, enough so that Mitaka can see his face, sweat-soaked and blotchy and triumphant. "Plans are for Starkiller Bases," he says happily, "not sex."

"Don't bring up Starkiller so soon after I've come, dear," Hux says, tiredly fond. "I can't get hard again that quickly." He peeks his head up just enough to look up at Mitaka. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asks.

"Am I going to survive tonight?" Mitaka asks instead.

It's entirely possible that he won't, but what a way to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the encouragement, [ProximaXmidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProximaXmidnight)!

"Forgive me for my curiosity," Mitaka ventures hesitantly, "but do you have a plan in mind for tonight? Or is your intent just to - _wing it_ , as it were? Not that that would be an issue!"

"Yeah, Hux, forgive the poor man for his curiosity," Ren says around a laugh. "Do you have all of your lieutenants trained as well as Mitaka, or is he just naturally inclined toward submission? Because I can work with both."

"I thought an orgasm would tire out that smart mouth of yours," Hux snaps, though there's no real heat behind it. "How foolish I was. And Mitaka, have you ever known me to 'wing it'?"

Mitaka assumes that that is a rhetorical question, and is punished for his assumption by Hux rolling his eyes. It would have hurt less if Hux had grabbed him by the throat and thrown him to the floor for his insolence.

"Hux, you've got to shut him up," Ren whines. Mitaka is quickly becoming accustomed to the fearsome dark lord's petulance. He can't say that he's a fan of it, but he's not here for Ren, anyway. "He's thinking so _loudly_. He's still so scared of you, which frankly I don't understand, and - " His face crumples for less than a moment, but Mitaka still catches it. "You sure know how to make a man feel wanted, _lieutenant_ ," he spits.

"Ren, you are the only Force sensitive in this room, and one of very few aboard this ship. If you intend to converse with Mitaka, perhaps encourage him to verbalize his thoughts instead of thieving them from his head like some sort of penniless vagrant?" Hux suggests.

"He's not here for me," Ren says. "He's here for you. _Only_ you."

He sounds so _sad_ about it that Mitaka feels a pang of sympathy. "I didn't mean to imply that you're unattractive or undesirable!" he insists. "It's just that, well, you must know that I've desired the general - desired _Hux_ for far longer than I've desired you. And he did mention once or twice that the only reason _I'm_ here is because of his desire, not yours. You're very beautiful, Ren." He draws in a deep breath, his rambling feeding into a loop of anxiety that goes 'round and 'round like a moon in his mind. "That's why Hux is seeing you intimately, after all, and not me. He could have his pick of any man - not just aboard this ship, either, and not out of compliance or fear or status - and he picked you. That means far more than anything I say or think."

Ren looks like he's going to start crying, and Mitaka has already resigned himself to being not only kicked out but possibly demoted or thrown out of an airlock for so thoroughly dampening the mood and ruining what was supposed to be an enjoyable evening, when Ren sniffles wetly and says, "Mitaka, that was...incredibly kind. Thank you."

"I didn't realize you were such a romantic, Mitaka," Hux tuts playfully. He wriggles, not wholly unlike some sort of sensual sand worm, to the foot of the bed, and lays his head on Mitaka's bare thigh. "Or such a sweet talker. Ren _is_ quite beautiful, isn't he? You'd be forgiven for assuming otherwise, what with the presence of that dreadful mask, but I know what beauty lies behind that facade." He presses a kiss to Mitaka's thigh, then, and Mitaka's spent cock twitches back to life. "Until now, I was the only one who knew of that beauty. Now that's something you'll carry with you, as well."

Ren is absolutely crying at this point, wiping at his eyes gracelessly like a child. It's endearing for how unexpected it would have been before tonight, and it softens Mitaka's cock once more with pity.

Hux, of course, takes notice. "Ren," he begins gently, "I love you very much, and you know now how Mitaka feels about you. Please dry your face and come back to bed. I believe I speak for both of us when I say that we'd very much like to watch you put that pretty mouth to use again."

Ren rolls his shoulders, letting out a deep sigh, and says, thickly, "I'll be right back," before climbing off the bed and stepping into the 'fresher. As soon as the door shuts behind him, Hux removes his head from Mitaka's thigh and props himself up on one elbow to look him in the eye. "While we're waiting," he says, "would you like a taste? I feel quite guilty, actually, for not having acknowledged your attraction earlier; hopefully, this will serve as some form of compensation."

"I'd love a taste." Hux shakes his head when Mitaka leans in to kiss him. "I didn't mean my mouth," he clarifies, and in a series of surprisingly fluid motions, re-positions himself on his stomach and reaches behind himself to grab one cheek and pull it to the side.

"Come here," he beckons with a flirtatious edge. "I want you to taste us."

Mitaka's cock tries almost violently to fill to half-hardness, and he lets out a frankly pathetic noise that he hopes Hux doesn't hear. He walks on his knees to Hux, and lays a hand gently across the one Hux is using to keep himself spread. Here, he can see, Hux does have freckles - not many, and not prominent; they seem secretive to Mitaka, almost dangerous, as if he shouldn't be seeing them. As if he's in danger for getting close enough to.

"Ren felt that way, too, at first," Hux says, as if he's the mind-reader in these quarters. "I was almost as surprised as he was, actually. I'd never bothered looking at my own hole before."

Mitaka is ready to drop to his knees and swear fealty to Hux at his use of the word _hole_. "You have," he says, a bit shaky, "quite the mouth on you, Hux. I can't say I'd ever expected you to use such language."

"What, 'hole'?" Hux scoffs. "Surely you've heard worse. I attended the Academy, too, you know. I know how foul-mouthed those boys can be."

"You two recounting your glory days at the Academy?" Ren asks, joining them once more on the bed with a dry face still bearing splotches, or blush. He seems largely unfazed by the position they're in, but Mitaka notices him sneaking little glances at the furl of Hux's asshole. "I'm still not entirely convinced you were a virgin before me," he tells Hux. "That place must have been a hormonal cesspool."

"Well, I was and it was," Hux says in a rush. "Now that we've re-established these facts - Mitaka, can you please eat me out?"

"Are you serious?" Ren asks. "I _just_ ate you out, like, ten minutes ago." He smirks and looks to Mitaka. "You should tell him 'no.' Test his patience a little. Establish some dominance."

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself the dominant type - "

"My hand is still on my arse," Hux interrupts him tersely. "If I don't feel a mouth on it in thirty seconds, I'm just going to grab a toy and make you two watch instead."

"Well, Mitaka?" Ren offers. "It's your decision. I say let him grab a toy. Let him see what he's missing."

With that, Ren leans over Hux's body to cup Mitaka's face in one big hand and kiss him. He's not a bad kisser, actually - he lacks a certain finesse, but he's far from the only person on the _Finalizer_ to lack it, and he makes up for it in spades with enthusiasm; if Mitaka were being less generous, he'd compare Ren to a face-eating insectoid from the outer edges of Osmolla, but it feels _good_ , which isn't something that he can say for the insectoids, so he compares it to fucking, instead. Ren is...fucking his mouth. With his tongue.

"Yeah, I am," Ren murmurs, pulling away for a brief moment, taking Mitaka's bottom lip with him in a tug straddling the line between painful and pleasurable before letting it go.

"You're what?" Hux interjects. Mitaka hadn't felt him move; he makes himself look away from Ren to look at Hux. He's worrying his bottom lip with his teeth absently, like he doesn't realize he's doing it.

"Mitaka thinks I'm fucking his mouth," Ren declares proudly. Smugly, really.

"You need to learn to guard your thoughts around him," Hux tells Mitaka. "Or else he'll take that as permission to actually fuck your mouth."

"I...wouldn't be opposed to that," Mitaka breathes. The kiss made his face flush; the idea of such a powerful, passionate creature taking what he wants from his mouth, however, is appealing in a way that would frighten Mitaka if he hadn't resigned himself long ago to his vices and virtues of deference and submission.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ren says. "Thanisson had me thinking about it. You made him come with your mouth, right?"

Mitaka nods. "I've been told that I'm very good with it - my mouth, I mean."

"I wouldn't know," Hux says, "since someone refused to eat my arse and all." Ren opens his mouth to speak, but Hux holds up a hand to silence him. " I know, I know, I'm a - what is it you call me? A 'needy slut'? You'd be hypocritical to shame me for my enthusiasm, Ren. You're already half-hard again just from _kissing_."

Mitaka looks down at Ren's cock. Huh, he hadn't noticed. He feels rather proud of himself until he realizes that, if he understands Hux correctly, Ren would be in the same state after kissing anyone.

"Don't sell yourself short, Mitaka," Ren tells him. "Not just anyone could make me feel this way. And, as I'm sure I've told Hux before, the Force makes me immensely sensitive to pleasure in a way that he or you simply couldn't understand."

"He came in his pants the first time I kissed him," Hux says, sharp and triumphant. "And he's still so embarrassed about it that he's trying to make excuses for it. Trying to _impress_ you."

"I don't entirely mind that you're sensitive," Mitaka tells him. "Just...warn me before you come, alright? If it's all the same to you, I'd like for you to come on my face."

When Mitaka looks down at Ren's cock again, he's fully hard.

"And you call _me_ a 'needy slut,'" Hux sniffs.

-

Hux runs a hand through Mitaka's hair so tenderly that, even with Ren's cock in his mouth, suddenly all he can focus on is how his stomach tightens and loosens, over and over, at the sensation. "You're doing wonderfully," he praises him. "Ren's a bit...distracted, right now, but I'm sure he'd agree. Isn't that right, Ren?"

Ren's voice has a drunken wobble to it when he finally gets his mouth to work long enough to say, "Yeah."

"It's a good thing I'm here," Hux says. "Mitaka would have no idea how good he's making you feel otherwise." He pauses for a moment, watching Mitaka's throat try to swallow around Ren and give up with a gurgle that has no right, in Mitaka's opinion, to sound as vulgar as it does. "I know," Hux soothes him, touching the back of his neck as Mitaka pulls off to take a breath. "He's big, isn't he? But you're a natural talent. I know, with practice, you'd be able to take more of him. Here," he adds, insinuating himself between Mitaka's mouth and Ren's cock, "let me demonstrate."

'Demonstrate' is...not exactly the word Mitaka would have used to describe the easy, almost carefree way Hux slides his mouth down over Ren, taking him nearly to the root in one quick swallow. Ren wails and slaps both hands over his face so hard that Mitaka winces at the reverberating sound it makes, and he grits out, "Your _mouth_ ," as if he's in pain, and Mitaka wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Ren started crying again. He might join him, actually, because he can practically feel for himself the way Hux's throat tightens around Ren's length. His eyes aren't even tearing up with the effort. Mitaka would be jealous if he weren't suddenly worried about staving off that second orgasm.

Hux pulls off of him and kisses the tip; Ren's cock jerks at the sensation. "Show-off," he says, taking his hands away from his face.

Hux smiles up at Ren, and as reluctant as Mitaka is to make the comparison, it feels as secretive and dangerous as seeing the freckles around his hole did, practically tantamount to fraternizing with a member of the Resistance. He feels a low, warm thrill in his chest, and then begins to feel a little sick.

"Help me make him come again," Hux says, turning to face Mitaka. "Kiss me around him."

Well, Mitaka isn't one to disobey direct orders. He places that thrill, that sickness, to the side, and meets Hux's mouth around the tip. Ren _growls_ , a feral sound that would haunt Mitaka's nightmares if he weren't already so certain that it's going to haunt him the next time he takes himself in hand, and comes in a series of high, spurting arches that splatter sticky across their faces.

"We certainly are hair-trigger tonight, aren't we?" Hux teases him, sounding years younger when he laughs. He looks years younger, too, now that Mitaka notices, like the stress that had apparently aged him has melted away almost entirely, and he's almost bowled over by the need to leave, _now_.

"You aren't going anywhere, Mitaka," Ren tells him, voice scratchy and so deep that Mitaka can feel it in the soles of his feet. "I still need to return the favor."


End file.
